warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Appleshade
Appleshade is a Riverclan warrior, who soon became Deputy. She is a Orange calico with a white under belly, and a few black spots here and there. She has no known family members, besides her kits, Shellkit and Breezekit. Her mate is Pebblestar, leader of Riverclan. She trains in the Dark Forest with her mentor, Brambleshade. She broke the warrior code after falling in love with the Windclan Deputy, Jaysprint. She still feels a hint of love for him. She is part of one prophecy, with one of her kits: "One kit..daughter of an apple...will keep the clans in peace...but..it may risk the code for that peacemaker to live..." _______________________________________________________________________________ Appleshade rested down in her nest, tired after the gathering. Pebblestar hadn't been able to make it after a wave of greencough, leaving him weak. She flicked her tail and sunk deeper in her nest. Streampaw pasted the den. Footsteps sounded from outside of her den, sudden yowl came from the camp, alarming her. "Badger!!! It attacked our Medicine Cat Apprentice, Hazelshade!! Help!!" Appleshade got up, and saw Jaysprint, the Windclan deputy. His pelt was spiked and a fresh wave of grief had caught him. Appleshade got up and raced toward him. "Im coming, Jaysprint!" She tripped over her paws as she ran toward the entrance. .... Appleshade raced in toward the Windclan Camp. Screeches sounded inside the camp. Jaysprint, Streampaw and Pebblestar caught up to her. A big black and white pelt stumbed in front of her. She hissed. The badger let out a roar and charged at her. She jumped, it toppled underneath her. She landed on its back, hissing and scratching. Eyes glanced at her from around the camp. "Jaysprint!! I need help!!" Appleshade hissed. Jaysprint jumped on the badger, clawing its muzzle. It growled and flung Appleshade off, going in front of her. Fear sparked in her eyes. "Appleshade!!" Pebblestar had jumped in front of her, taking the blow. Appleshade screeched in fury and raked the badgers eyes, and ran over to Pebblestar. He was losing a life. She looked over at Jaysprint, who was now dealing with the badger on his own. He was cornered. "I will not let you harm a whisker on that cat!!" She screeched, and launced at the badger. Suddenly a Starclan She-cat had appeared at the same moment as Appleshade was launcing at the badger. She had whispered; "One kit..daughter of an apple...will keep the clans in peace...but..it may risk the code for that peacemaker to live..." The badger had ran, and Appleshade told Jaysprint how much she loved him. He refused, and told Appleshade to go away. She hated him after that, seeking revenge, and lying to him that she was over him. She had three kits, only two survived though, Shellkit and Breezekit. She loved them more than she loved Pebblestar, her mate. She feared for them that the prophecy would come true, and one of her kits would die. She still lives, seeking revenge on the cat she onced loved. Category:RiverClan